


We are Worthy

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hela is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: What would have happened if Loki pulled away from Stormbreaker? Refused to listen to him, and not engaged in the kiss that changed their lives forever?This is the story of how Stormbreaker wins back the love of the Prince of Asgard, with just a little help from his sister.
Relationships: Hela & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814020) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 



> This is an Alternate Ending of the beloved fanfic "Stormbreaker", that starts in Chapter 20.

_“Stop taunting me.” The words burst out of Loki, stunning Thor into silence. Loki squeezes his eyes shut, a single tear leaking from the corner before he manages to force the rest away. Opens his eyes again, his lips drawing back in a snarl. “I suppose you think this is funny, do you? I suppose you must be congratulating yourself for finding such easy amusement.”_

_Thor feels blind-sided. Takes an involuntary step backwards, and he is sure his mouth is hanging open in shock._

_“You must think it terribly funny to have a prince of Asgard wrapped around your little finger. But I will stand for this no longer. I will not be some – some plaything.”_

_What? Thor does not understand. “I am not - I am not playing with you.”_

_Loki laughs, and the sound is slightly hysterical. “No? At every step you draw me in and then push me away. You charm me, you dance with me, you flatter me. Then you tell me I am too young, and that you can be nothing more than my friend. Some friend! You hold my hand and embrace me, you whisper my name in my ear, but you do not mean anything by it, no!”_

_“Loki,” Thor says. Helpless, stunned. “I did not – that is-”_

_“You make me want you but then you…” Loki’s voice breaks and dies. Another tear falls, dashed roughly away with the back of his hand._

_Thor cannot move. Cannot breathe._

_“I have had enough of it. Speak with me no more. I will be toyed with no longer.”_

_“Loki, please, you do not understand-”_

_“I understand perfectly.”_

_Loki turns to leave, but Thor cannot let him. Not this time. He feels almost wild, finds himself grabbing Loki by the arm, hauling him back around._

_He is losing Loki. Again. All over again. He cannot, he cannot._

_“You do not understand,” he says._

_Loki’s face is so close, his teeth bared, eyes still damp with tears. “Unhand me, you-”_

_“You know nothing of me,” Thor says. “You know nothing, Loki. Whatever it is you are thinking, you are wrong. I am not who you think I am, and I cannot-”_

_He breaks off. He is panting, and his grip on Loki is far too tight. He forces himself to loosen it._

_He loves Loki. Loves him so desperately, and he is losing him again._

**\- Excerpt from Stormbreaker**

Thor never wanted to hurt Loki- he would rather endure cutting off his own hands then to further harm his younger brother.

But in that moment, as Thor once again looked into green eyes that held tears and utter _despair-_ Thor felt **raw**. 

His upcoming meeting with Odin already had his nerves on edge, and every interaction he’d had lately with the people he loved **_but didn’t know him- didn’t know they were closer than close they were_ ** **family-** had left him feeling inadequate and even like he was actually destroying their lives instead of saving them.

He felt like an intruder to this timeline **-** **_he was an intruder-_ ** and he had even managed to hurt the one person he had sworn never to hurt again. 

It seemed inevitable in a way, that he would find a new way to hurt Loki in this timeline. Because the universe seemed to take a perverse pleasure in putting him and his brother into new situations, just so that he could prove how unworthy he was of his brother’s love and trust. 

And every time he saw this look in his brother’s eyes, he hated himself a little bit more for failing him. 

Thor’s grip became loose and soft- he wanted to be soft to his brother, he wanted to be gentle to make sure Loki wouldn’t be harmed by the broken edges of his sanity that _weren't his fault-_

And that was Thor’s final mistake. The want _the need_ to be gentle with his brother, who deserved more than he had ever been able to give him. 

Because it was just another mark against him for this Loki. 

His brother narrowed his eyes, and Thor watched as a flicker of pure **rage** seemed to break what little hesitation Loki had remaining for him. 

He ripped his arm from his grip with deceptive strength, and sneered at him even as tears fell down his cheeks. 

And before Thor could reach out and grab him, pull him in his arms, refuse to let him leave until he _understood_ \- 

Loki’s form flickered, and he was **gone**. 

Loki was gone, and all Thor could think as he fell to his knees, was that this was all his fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that this is my first time writing a Fanfic of a Fanfic (and that it is also my first time wishing to write something like this), so everything is a bit new.
> 
> Please know that this work is being written with permission from the Original Fanfic author, and that this work is meant to be a loving dedication to the wonderful ladylapislazuli.
> 
> And if I am lucky enough for ladylapislazuli to read this, I wanted to say this to her: Thank you so much for writing such an amazing Fanfic and sharing it with the world. It has literally become my favorite fanfic ever written. Please know even as I write this, that I am truly looking forward to the TRUE ending of your story- because I know it's going to be perfect!
> 
> This story is meant to be fluffy and angsty fun, and my hope is for everyone to find it a leisurely and enjoyable read. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, and have a great day everyone! :D


	2. Revelations

_What did I expect to happen?_

Thor’s back was resting against the twisted oak tree in the hidden grove that Loki had showed him, and as he silently berated himself, he couldn’t help but direct his gaze around the area with a wistful eyes. 

Did Loki like to sit here, resting against this oak? Did he read, or perhaps practice his magic here? 

Maybe he used the tree over there for target practice with his knives... 

But such wistful thoughts felt like daggers digging into Thor’s heart when he recalled the way that Loki had looked at him yesterday morning. 

And how he had looked at him with nothing but apathy since. 

Thor’s hands clenched into fists, and the sound of his knuckles cracking was a startlingly violent sound to hear in such a peaceful setting. It was made even more ominous by the way that the clouds churned above his head. 

_Focus. Breathe._

Thor tried to relax his tense muscles, and controlled the storm brewing beneath his skin with an iron will.

The ever changing push-and-pull of a relationship that Thor had managed to create with his brother, had been _magnificently_ torn to shreds. 

He was unsure if it was Loki’s magic that hid his reactions to him now, or if he had truly pushed the mage too far- hurt him with his careless affection, and continued to hurt him even after knowing what he was doing to him.

Thor had once resolved to put distance between himself and Loki after noticing the inappropriate feelings his brother had begun to harbor- after noticing how he had continued to treat Loki in the same manner he had always done, which in and of itself was now inappropriate…

Because he wasn’t known as his brother here. He was barely a friend.

He was mostly a stranger.

And now when he looks into Loki’s disinterested green eyes- 

When he notices the disappointment and anger on his mother’s face after catching Thor staring at him-

Or when he sees the wicked amusement in Odin’s smile-

Thor was reminded of the Migardian concept of Hell. He was reminded of the idea that the dead would be eternally tormented and tortured for their sins in the afterlife.

Thor found himself wondering these past few days, if maybe this place wasn’t truly the past. What if instead, this place was his own personal Hell? 

Because here he had everything that he had ever wanted. His family was happy and safe, his shield brothers and sisters were unharmed or not yet born, and Loki had not yet been ostracized- his brother had even come to care about him, in such an innocent way that it left Thor’s heart skipping a beat with pure happiness and guilt. 

But despite having all of these things, none of it was truly his anymore. 

In the rare moments where Thor closes his eyes and does not see nightmares, he finds a quiet sort of peace that leaves him just as shattered upon re-awakening. 

Tonight it was a vision of him at the compound. 

Thor had never spent much time there, or at the tower that Tony had created for them- it was a regret that often left him feeling bitter, because he’d had too many responsibilities _outside_ of Midgard to even contemplate a long term stay. 

This was what led to the eventual destruction of his romantic relationship with Jane (or at least, it was one of the bigger factors at hand). Luckily, the Lady Jane was truly more forgiving than he deserved, and they parted ways as good friends. His visits were always welcomed when he had time to stop by before leaving the planet again, and he made sure to drop off as many books as he could when it was convenient, to help her and her studies.

And because of his frequent calls to leave Midgard, he found that he was closer to her then he was to many of his Avenger brothers and sisters. And it was because of this closeness, that Thor discovered something disturbing, and quite frankly, it left him feeling incredibly ashamed and worried for his fellow Avengers. 

Because although Thor had never been directly blamed for this, he was sure that his extended absence was a factor in the creation of ULTRON. 

_**H**_ ** _e_ ** was a factor that had led to Tony’s unraveling, and every time Thor remembered his unnerving laugh, and how _betrayed_ the Man of Iron looked when he held him by the throat-

Thor would remember guiltily confiding his actions to Jane, and he would remember just how horrified she looked when he described how the rest of their teammates had just _watched_ him. 

He would remember her tears as her fists tried to beat sense into his chest, as she yelled about how fragile Midgardians truly were-

About how he could have killed Tony.

Just because he vented some of his frustrated anger- he could have killed a man he respected, a man he admired...

 _A good man, who built him a home on Midgard without asking for anything in return. A man who was eager to help him whenever he didn’t understand something, and who never took his anger and frustration out on_ **_him_** _._

Tonight, he found himself in Tony’s workshop, watching the other’s hands flutter over glowing screens in a way that reminded Thor of the way that Loki cast his magic. 

It was rhythmic, with _purpose-_ and it was beautiful.

“I’m truly sorry Tony.”

After realizing how un-honorable his actions were, Thor wasn't given the chance to apologize before being called back home. Before he was sent on a wild “goose-chase” through galaxies he had never even _heard_ of before, scrambling for any word on the Infinity Stones. 

Before the visions of Ragnarok began to haunt him. 

Thor shook away his dark thoughts, and concentrated on the Man of Iron as he walked around his lab, and began creating something with his hands that would no doubt be useful even if he had no idea what its purpose was.

Thor couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him. 

Tony wasn’t there when Thor confronted Thanos’ army on Midgard, or when he was finally able to confront the Titan himself. 

He had disappeared, and Thor _didn’t even know what happened to him._

When Thor’s eyes fluttered open, it was to a ceiling in the guest quarters of Asgard's palace, and Thor bit back the tears that seemed to come all too easily these days. 

Because he was a _failure_. 

How many people had he unintentionally betrayed? How many people had he hurt, not knowing when to control his own strength? To control his own tongue?

Thor didn’t know. 

Thor honestly didn’t know, and that terrified him. 

  
  


He was hiding in the Library when it happened. 

Today was the day that Thor was scheduled to meet with Odin, and to keep his thoughts from spiraling too badly- **_I’m going to tell him who I am, soon he will know,_ ** **Loki** **_will know-_ ** he decided to go over the latest packet of information he had been sent.

After finishing the few newspaper articles that mentioned the Mad Titan, Thor’s eyes moved to the brief report of Sakaar his informant was able to send him- and as he read it, his eyes noticed something that he wished he never saw.

Next to his elbow were his notes on Asgard's rather spotty history- and when he saw where he had written Hela’s name in those margins while his mind was still on the reports of the Grandmaster’s new coliseum- something clicked. 

Brunhilde- she knew. 

She knew where Hela was located. She was sent into her realm to fight her, and therefore she knew how to access it. 

It was so simple, so _disgustingly_ simple after he’d spent months trying to think of a way to find his sister- **_to find mention of her anywhere-_ ** that it took him a moment to comprehend this revelation. 

And another moment to feel something like dread curl in his stomach. 

Because knowing this meant that he had to make a choice. A choice between giving up any chance he had at finding his sister, and manipulating his good friend to get said information.

Because Brunhilde… she would never help him find Hela willingly. Especially while knowing he meant to free her.

Hela had killed everyone she cared about- Brunhilde had watched all of her shield sisters perish until she was the last Valkyrie left alive. She hid herself in alcohol just so that she could numb her pain and the memories that came with it. 

Thor violently shuffled the papers in his hands until the news from Sakaar was hidden, and then tossed the papers into his pocket dimension. Thor hid his face in his hands and forced himself to breath.

Thor now realized that he had never truly thought he could find Hela. Realized that all of his research was him going through the motions- making a half-hearted attempt to find a sister he truly had no idea what he would do with if he found.

Thor’s emotions waged war inside his head, contradicting and fluid. Because deep inside his heart, he knew that he longed for the chance to know this sister he’d never known he had. The sister that he’d had no choice but to **_kill_** , because by the time he met her they were on warring sides of a battle for the Throne of Asgard.

Thor had seen that his sister was ruthless to the point of cold indifference, and yet when they met face to face, he could see that she held a true love of Asgard in her eyes. Her actions seemed _mad_ , and yet when she talked she seemed incredibly sane. 

Her quietly condescending voice had even reminded him of Loki in his darkest moments. 

Thor closed his eyes, and tried to physically shake off the thoughts and doubts in his head- because he _knew_ that he was avoiding thinking of the Allfather's side of the story. That deep inside in a place that he would never voice, **he resented him.**

Surely Odin had loved Hela despite his actions, Thor couldn’t imagine his father ever not loving one of his children, especially his _first_ child. 

But Thor wasn’t blind to his father’s faults. He knew that his father had probably loved them all without wavering throughout his lifetime, but he also knew that he would never put them first. Asgard, their Kingdom, would always be put above his family’s well being. 

And from what little he knew of Hela, and from what he’d been able to piece together afterwards…

Thor had been uncomfortably reminded of little things he had noticed in his teammates over the years. 

He was reminded of the time he caught Tony drinking heavily, and on how he slurred about how his father was not as good of a man as Steve thought he was. Because no one had no right to do what he did to him.

He was reminded of the quiet, detached look on Natasha’s face when he inquired about where she’d learned her combat style- and her clipped responses revealed more in her silence then in her actual words. 

Of Gamora staring off into space, and quietly wondering if she was strong enough to be her own person- to not be who Thanos created her to be.

… and he was reminded of Loki- of sweet, still innocent Loki’s face when he looked at their father while hanging over the Bifrost. 

Thor analyzed these thoughts in silence, before lowering his hands, and walking out of the Library with purpose in his strides.

It was time to make a choice. 

  
  


In retrospect, it wasn’t a hard choice to make at all. 

Thor’s eyes were dark with a readiness for battle as the doors opened to the throne room, and his alias was announced.

All his life, Thor had lived by the teachings of his father- he strove to make him proud, and to live by the example that he had been brought up with.

After the Chitauri Invasion, Thor allowed Loki to rot away in the dungeons without putting up much protest- because he was convinced that his father knew best.

After finding the Aether, Thor allowed his father to insult his Lady Jane when he brought her to Asgard, and could only look on in horror as he discovered prejudices he had never before truly seen or understood. 

His father was not omniscient. He was not perfect, and he also did not always have Thor or his loved one’s best intentions in mind when he passed his judgment.

But Thor had been prepared to deal with that, because he thought that he could account for his father’s flaws and prepare for them. And in the end, Thor thought that more good would come from their partnership then bad.

Because cooperating with Odin, in spite of his own bitterness against the man, was a small price to pay for protecting the people he cared about.

For protecting Asgard. 

But things had changed. Now Thor had other options, other variables to take into account- and if there was one thing that Thor wanted to stop doing, it was abandoning the ones he cared about in their times of need. 

Thor was sick of it. 

He was sick of putting possible future events ahead of the here and now. He was tired of only just settling in to relax, before a new threat emerged that he had to hunt.

Thor was _exhausted_.

And maybe now was a strange time to contemplate what it meant to be a hero, but Thor’s thoughts couldn’t help but drift to the topic when his gaze met that of the Allfather’s. 

Because Thor wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be worthy of the weight on his shoulders, and to be someone who could protect the ones he loved whether they wanted his protection or not.

Maybe the way he had defined being a hero had changed over the past few years- and maybe Thor had not always been a hero that was worthy of being called one. 

But Thor had always had good intentions in his heart when he acted. He always put his family first, even if that was weakness in his Father’s eyes.

Now it was once again time for Thor to decide what kind of hero he wanted to be. 

He wasn’t Odin, he wasn’t Captain America, and he wasn’t Iron Man. 

He was Thor, the god of Storms. 

What was important to _him?_ What would he dedicate _his_ life to protecting? How was he going to use his powers to achieve _his_ goals? 

Thor did not know the answers to all of these questions, but he did know one fundamental thing that would never change. 

He believed that everyone deserved a second chance, and most of all, that they deserved an opportunity to defend themselves and their actions before being deemed unworthy. 

Hela had been granted neither of these opportunities in his last life, and so Thor was going to give his sister the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was weak of him. Maybe it was just another stupid decision he would come to regret. 

But Thor would regret never giving her a chance of redemption even more. Because throughout most of his life, he had been unyielding. He had killed those who opposed him without hesitation, and thought others weak when they sought negotiation over tyranny. 

Then his brother betrayed him, and Thor had never been able to deal with the blow to his heart that this had caused. Because _he_ was part of the reason that Loki chose to let go of his hand on the Bifrost- his unyielding nature had helped isolate Loki and make him feel like an outcast, and his arrogance had led to his brother’s low self-esteem and self-hatred. 

Thor gave his brother chance after chance to come home, because he couldn’t bear parting from him- but how could his brother take him up on those chances when he felt that he could never make up for his past actions? When he felt like the moment he came home, he would be locked away once again. Be ridiculed for _existing_ once again.

After all this time, Thor was beginning to understand his brother more and more each day, and Thor felt devastated with every new crack that he discovered. 

What was even worse, was that in the end, Loki proved that Thor had been right all along. 

Because his brother, no matter their disputes or different points of view, had sacrificed himself with the slimmest of hopes that he could save him from Thanos. 

His brother was a Hero, no matter what Loki or the rest of the world thought.

And now Thor had the opportunity to ensure that his brother grew up loved, appreciated, and never knew heartache. 

Thor wasn't sure about many things, but there was one thing that he knew with every fiber of his being. His first priority for the rest of his life, would always be Loki.

And knowing that was enough for him.


	3. A War of Words

“You may rise.”

Thor stood, and lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of the Allfather. He had never before thought his father’s gaze to be sinister, but Thor couldn’t help but feel on edge even when this was probably just a prejudiced thought after thinking of his sister and his brother-

But Thor found that even though he still loved his father, he had grown far too cynical to feel happy about this meeting with him. 

Odin looked tempted to smile as he leaned to one side with his chin resting on his hand, “So, what brings you here today Stormbreaker? You have not brought a petition for me this time.” 

“No I have not, your Majesty.” 

Thor took in a deep breath, and squared his shoulders as he stood at attention in front of the king of Asgard. The man who he had once believed infallible. 

The man who’d made decisions that had cast Thor into Hell. 

“Then what do we have to discuss? I am a busy man you know.” 

“Understood, your Majesty.” Thor took in a deep breath, and tried to ignore the dark amusement he could see in Odin’s eye. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the Allfather expected this meeting to be about his relationship with Loki. Or maybe he didn’t expect it, but instead planned to turn this conversation in that direction. 

But Thor would never give him the chance. His relationship with Loki was no longer any of his (their, he used to be _their_ ) father’s business. 

“I wanted to meet with you today to confirm a few things, your Majesty.” 

Odin raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what exactly do you need to ‘confirm’, with the King of Asgard?” 

For a moment, it was hard for Thor to breathe. The weight of what he was about to say- the _lie_ that he was going to hide inside of all these truths… it ate at him.

“I need to confirm my origins, as well as several potential threats that you should be made aware of.” 

The amusement on Odin’s face faded, and as he straightened up in his seat he lost the casual air that he’d had before. 

“ _Threats_ , Stormbreaker?” 

His tone was sharp, though the Allfather looked more annoyed then worried at what Thor was about to say. 

That would change soon. 

“I hail from a time several centuries from now,” Thor would let Odin guess just how far into the future, there was no need for specifics here, “I had sought not to disrupt the timeline with this knowledge, but now I feel that it has become more of a liability then an asset to remain silent.” 

Odin slowly blinked his eye, looking neither surprised nor overwhelmed by Thor’s sudden confession, “I take it then, that this ‘Thanos’ you’re constantly monitoring, is one such threat?” 

“Yes.” Thor did not hesitate to confirm this, and continued on before the Allfather could relax, “But I have acknowledged your _council_ that his current strength does not pose enough of a threat to involve you or Asgard’s forces.”

And no, Thor was not bitter about this ~~[yes he was]~~.

But further insistence on this subject would get him nowhere, as he knew from past experience. If even the mention of Thanos seeking the Infinity Stones could not sway Odin’s heart, then Thor knew nothing would. Thor did his best to ignore the feeling of helplessness- ~~ **wrath**~~ -that boiled under his skin, and continued on with a threat that he knew his father _would_ pay attention to, “Many of the threats that I know of will not strike for several years, as such, I had hoped to have time to analyze them before bringing them to your attention. However, recent events have shown me that I’ve been far too… optimistic.” 

Thor smiled a smile that had once gotten him out of a number of punishments, his eyes earnest and full of good intentions, even as he continued on, “I’ve just received intel that could help me find my sister. This might seem self-serving, but she was involved in dealing with several of these threats, and so I wish to seek her allegiance.” 

The thought seemed too good to be true- his sister as his _ally_. But if Thor had to pitch his future actions in this way, then he would. 

Though he would have to tread carefully from here on out. 

“It is for this reason that I have requested a meeting with you today.” Odin remained silent, watchful. He was waiting to hear his full proposal before passing judgement, and for that Thor was grateful, “She was instrumental in the battle of Ragnarok.” 

Odin stiffened, and his eye blazed with **fire**. 

“Ragnarok.”

Thor nodded his head, and while he felt uncomfortable showing the extent of agony and _loss_ that this event had caused him, he knew that it was his best shot at convincing Odin of his character. He allowed his barriers to fall, just for a moment, in order to give Odin a glimpse into just how _broken_ he was. 

Raw emotion clogged his throat, “Aye. It will come, and far sooner than I would prefer. My aim is to stop it from happening this time.”

For a moment, all was silent. And then, much to Thor’s surprise, he heard Odin _laugh_. Truly laugh, as if he had just heard the most _magnificent_ joke. 

“And how do you propose we do that, Stormbreaker?” Odin’s smile was full of ridicule, though the Allfather didn't bother to hide the bitterness that colored his laughter, “I too have _seen_ Ragnarok… but even though I wish to stop it, I also know that it is inevitable.”

**_I am inevitable._**

Odin raised an eyebrow at the feral look that overtook Thor’s features as he snarled back without thinking, “ **Nothing** is inevitable.”

Storm clouds churned restlessly above the palace, full of a cold fury that threatened to rain down upon the one who had upset its master. 

Thor’s temples throbbed, and his vision began to tint red in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t stop his bloodlust from leaking into the air, and he knew that if he didn’t rein himself in, soon his eyes would _change_. He would lose himself, and attack a man who had nothing to do with Ragnarok, who had not set his home aflame and then caused it to explode from its heart- 

He wasn’t the man who ambushed what was left of his people, or the man who taunted them as he slaughtered half and then _broke his brother’s neck_ -

But he _**was** _the man who, prior to that day, knew the most about Ragnarok. He was the one who had foreseen the event in visions, and the one who had known that Hela’s cage would open upon his death- and yet he'd made no preparations for it even though he knew he was dying. 

It wasn’t fair to look upon his father’s face, and hear Thanos' voice come from his lips. His father had never brought ruin to Asgard intentionally. 

But he had brought ruin to them through _negligence,_ and Thor would never be able to forgive him for that. 

Thor took in a deep breath, and struggled to count to 10 in his head. It was a trick that his Lady Jane had suggested after the incident with Tony. It was a form of meditation that would help him rein in the urge to lash out, so that he would never again strike those who did not deserve his ire. 

After spending those precious seconds battling against himself inside his mind, Thor unclenched his fists and felt his heartbeat slow. 

He could not fall to pieces yet. He had come here with a goal in mind, and Thor could not afford to lose sight of that. He thought of his sister, and banished all other thoughts that tried to flicker into existence. 

“My sister was lost when Asgard fell. She defended it to her dying breath, and for that, I believe she deserves a second chance.”

“A second chance? What do you mean by that, Stormbreaker?”

“My sister… was a supporter of Hela’s Uprising several centuries ago.”

Odin froze.

“You-!” 

Thor’s tongue moved swiftly, before his father could lose his composure, “Yes, I know of Hela. I know of **everything**.”

Thor’s voice turned dark, and the grip that Odin had on Gungnir tightened. The king looked seconds away from smiting him where he stood.

Thor’s eyes _dared_ him to **_try_**. 

“I also know that you will likely try to kill me to keep my silence on this matter, but I am here to tell you that this would only do you greater harm. See, you were right about me. About how easy it is for me to make friendships around the galaxy." 

Thor's smile was more of a bearing of teeth. 

"Should I not contact them by a specific time, my friend's will make public your galaxy wide 'memory wipe'. I also happen to know that several Empires would see your actions as an act of War." 

Odin's lips tilted up into a sneer that was neither friendly, nor confrontational. It was angry, of course it was- but it was also arrogant, "And who are they going to believe, Stormbreaker?" Odin laughed as he stood, and moved to stand at the top of the stairs that led up to his throne. He looked down at Thor with contempt and rage in his eye, "A _King,_ who has done nothing but propagate peace for centuries? Or an upstart band of _rogues_ with no known accolades whatsoever?" 

Odin twirled his spear on lithe fingers, and then stopped it when the tip of his weapon was aimed at his heart. 

Thor didn't move to call Stormbreaker to his grasp. He'd left the axe in his room, and was fully confident in what he was about to say, because even if Odin used magic to verify his next words, they were all true. 

"They will believe us, because we have proof Allfather. Living, breathing, proof."

"Proof?!" Odin scoffed, "There is no way you could have any-"

 **"We have a Valkyrie."**

Odin had always held himself with dignity, and cloaked himself with sheer authority. Throughout this entire confrontation, he had looked at Stormbreaker like how one might look at an irritating bug. The Allfather had truly thought that he could contain him, could simply erase his existence without consequence. He’d gained further confidence after learning that Thor was not of this time. 

Because even if he’d made a few friendships, Stormbreaker hadn’t been around long enough to have any close ties with people of _significance_. It should’ve been easy to stop people from looking for him. He'd appeared out of the blue one day, and so if he simply disappeared? No one would care enough to ask questions for long. 

He’d be just one of many upstarts, lost in the passing of time. Another name not worth remembering. 

But _this_ \- this was completely outside of Odin’s expectations. 

“A _Valkyrie?_ ” Disbelief. Odin could barely even register such an insane claim, because _they were all dead_ **_he looked_ ** _where could one have possibly hidden all these years?_

But Stormbreaker wasn’t lying. 

“She is a witness, as well as a well known war hero. Her words would be taken seriously, especially seeing as she is the last of her kind.” Using Brunhilde’s existence as blackmail left a foul taste in Thor’s mouth, “She also hates you, and the crown for ordering her and her shield sister’s to fight a battle with no possible way of winning. Any loyalty she held for you died with her sisters.”

All true. 

But now Odin would use Heimdall to scour the galaxy for her, and should this conversation lead to Brunhilde being assassinated, or worse, brought back in chains… 

Thor would never be able to forgive himself. 

Brunhilde deserved so much better than the tragedy that Thor was going to bring her. She deserved to have this time to mourn in peace, without intrusion- but she was the only person in this timeline that Thor could trust, and who was also experienced enough to help. 

These facts did little to comfort Thor as he reviewed the vague plan he had outlined in his head. 

Silently, Thor vowed to repay his debt to her, which was growing at an alarming rate with every passing minute. 

“But we are getting off topic now, please let me clarify a few things.” Thor could see that Odin wanted to push this subject, but he was also still examining Thor’s words and searching them for weaknesses and hidden implications, “Allfather, know that I know of Hela and her ideals, but I do not agree with them.”

“With time, I believe that I can convince my sister to join us as well. She is a formidable fighter, and was also a war hero before she was forced to go into hiding. I plan to bring her back to Asgard, and am seeking permission to do so.”

Odin was visibly reigning back the urge to attack him, and sought to keep his voice level- to appear as if Thor had not just threatened him or forced him to loose his composure. He tried to take control of the conversation once again. 

“Her name?”

And here… here was where Thor had to be prepared for the worst, “I am requesting permission to remain silent on this matter for now. You will know her once I bring her back, but should… negotiating with her prove futile, I wish to leave her legacy untainted.” 

The veins on Odin’s neck pulsed, agitated, as he grit his teeth together, “You **dare-**!”

“ **Yes I dare** , because I am one of the only survivors of Ragnarok, that your _firstborn_ **_son_ **started!”

That was a mistake. Thor sucked in a harsh breath, and tried to calm his heart and anger back down to manageable levels. 

Odin’s sudden silence only emphasized how much of a mistake that statement was. 

“... I apologize for my outburst, your Majesty. These past few years have not been… _kind,_ to me.” What an understatement, “I understand that what I am suggesting is not very reasonable, and I also respect the fact that normally you would know all of the facts before granting us passage- but I also know this.”

Thor met Odin's gaze without flinching or feeling inferior for the first time in his life. The resolve that he felt in his heart as he started out on this path foreword, released a hidden insecurity that he had always felt. For the first time since his informal crowning- Thor finally felt like a King.

“You know me. Here, in this timeline, I am known. Not by many yet,” Soon entire galaxies will know his name, “but my younger self is alive in this timeline, and I do not wish to taint his future. I have made mistakes, and I also have connections to people that he knows nothing about. He is innocent, and so I wish to spare him his connection with me.” 

Thor raised a fist to his heart, and made a solemn vow, “However, I will swear upon my life that I will reveal my identity once I bring my sister back, and that I will happily share my knowledge of the future with you at our next meeting.”

Odin stared down at the warrior who stood before his throne, and could not help but sigh. Maybe he only allowed it to slip so that he could make Thor feel as if he had won this battle of wits, but it was not an un-genuine response. 

“You do realize that this vow of yours, along with all of your promises to the crown, is dependent upon you convincing your sister to be our ally.” 

"I realize that."

“Then you should also realize that these terms you speak of are unfavorable to me, and that the fact that you have offered such demeaning terms is _insulting_ to me.”

Thor bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment, but refused to lower his eyes, "I understand that the terms are not _ideal_ your Majesty, however, I feel certain that you will gain just as much as I do by the end of our agreement."

They would be equals in this partnership, and both had much to lose. Thor might have been at a disadvantage, but he was also a wild card that Odin could not predict. For now, that would keep him safe, "I am simply asking for time and a limited amount of trust, in exchange for knowledge that could help Asgard in the turbulent times ahead. Knowledge, that I know that your Majesty understands the value of very clearly."

Thor wondered what his father thought of him, as he stared down at him with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"You seek to blackmail a king."

Thor didn't bother to deny it, "Yes. Yes I do. My family is the most important thing in the world to me, and I will not have them die _again_." 

Thor could see the cogs working behind Odin’s eye, and was unsurprised when he deciphered what Thor was implying. 

“So, in _this time_ , your loved ones are still alive?” _Still exploitable._

“Yes, your majesty.”

“And you seek to protect your loved ones as well as your past self from suffering consequences for your actions?” The dark twist of his father’s mouth made Thor’s stomach turn. Because had he truly not been related to this man, had his family been unrelated to Odin-

Odin would have killed them all. Without hesitation. It was a horrifying thing to realize about his father. 

“Yes. I would give my life for them without hesitation.” Thor was even beginning to have blasphemous thoughts, because Thor wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t give up _Asgard_ for them. 

“I **will** bring my sister home. I will also seek out the destruction of Thanos, and the prevention of Ragnarok. I hope we can be allies moving forward Allfather, but know that I am not as naive as I once was. I have commanded _legions_. I will not be cast aside or hidden away in the cracks of a _history book._ ” 

It was a petty jab, but it was one that Thor couldn’t stop himself from making. Not after he saw the ruthlessness in his father’s eyes. Not when he knew that the only reason his father wasn’t trying to kill him right now, was because he didn’t want to call any attention to their conversation. 

He knew that Odin had calculated that he couldn’t attack him… yet. The Allfather knew, based on what he had seen and analyzed, that a fight between the two of them would have been far closer than he would have preferred. It was close enough, that it was guaranteed to draw a crowd, which Thor could then use to his advantage. And he also could not risk the threat that Thor had made. 

If his brainwashing was made known- if Hela and her ideals once more caught the light of day-

Odin could not guarantee that her old followers would not rally behind her once again. 

“You are _arrogant,_ Stormbreaker. And that will be your undoing.” 

Thor fought back an inappropriate smile. Arrogance. It was something that many had claimed was his weakness, and it was also a trait that many had exploited in the past. But Thor wasn’t arrogant. 

No. Not anymore.

“I have heard that many times, Allfather. But you will not be my undoing.” Thor walked to the foot of the stairs, and raised his hand to his chest in a mockery of a salute, “Do we have an accord?” 

Loki would have had more finesse then him in this situation. He would have strung his words together beautifully- in a way that would have left others unable to see the implications of his deal until long after they were dealing with the consequences. 

Thor’s methods lacked tact and were brutal in contrast, but at least they were still somewhat successful. 

Hiding the truth behind threats. 

‘How unrefined.’ Loki would have said. 

Odin slammed his spear violently into the ground. The noise echoed throughout the empty throne room. He stared down at Stormbreaker with murder in his eyes. 

“ _For now,_ Stormbreaker. For now, we have an accord.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter took a bit longer than expected, as it proved to be unexpectedly difficult. I’ll admit that I’m still not very confident in it, so your comments would be most appreciated.
> 
> I hope I did justice to Odin’s character (simply because I really dislike him as a person, and his motives vary in the canon AND in the fannon, so I truly don’t know who he IS). I’ve decided to go for the selfish and manipulating route, if only because that is MY headcanon. He keeps so many secrets (like Hela), even when telling the truth could have allowed Thor time to PREPARE for the threat Odin knew was coming.
> 
> So for me, I see Odin always putting what he sees as the greater good of Asgard, and the big picture in front of everyone (even family). And he is also self-centered enough to believe that only he can deal with it, so he plays his hand close to his chest.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought on this ‘War of Words’. Most of my struggle came from trying to come up with a way that Thor could escape this confrontation without mentioning Hela by name (and in the end, the only thing I could come up with was blatant threatening). Do you guys think that was too OC? I tried to stay true to Stormbreaker’s mindset, but if any of his reasoning was unclear, please let me know.
> 
> Anyways, this is a long AN, so, I just wanted to end this by wishing all of you well. I hope to see you guys on the next update! Stay happy, and stay safe! :D


	4. Confession

_Of all the things that I could wish for, the irony that I’m wishing for more time is not lost upon me._

Thor’s wrist was cramping as he wrote on page 37 of the letter he was writing. He then flipped the page over and continued on the back, ignoring the twinge in his wrist as he continued to write as fast as he possibly could. 

The pages of this letter were littered with blot marks, sentences crossed out, and misspellings that made Thor cringe and want to hide them from ever being seen-

But Thor did not have the luxury of time to obsess over his penmanship. Instead, he was resigned to the fact that this letter would be like every other important exposition in his life- a rushed assortment of knowledge that he could only pray was coherent enough to express what he needed to express. The letter was only halfway legible due to him having written multiple versions of it in the past (though in every rendition, he’d found his words lacking. They were never good enough- they never encompassed everything he needed to explain in a manner that Thor could approve of). 

Not that Thor had ever planned on actually _sending_ this letter. 

He had only thought at the time that by writing out what he wished to say, he could find the best way to bring up… delicate subjects. But sending this letter became inevitable after his confrontation with Odin. 

Thor’s left hand reached for the next piece of paper even as his right rushed to fit as many words as he could at the bottom of his current page. He then placed a blank sheet under his hand and smoothly transitioned to it as his free hand picked up the completed page and flipped onto the ‘finished’ stack. 

Thor was sitting in a remote corner of the palace, a hidden alcove that he had used in his youth on the rare occasion that he needed to plot something without Loki’s knowledge. He dared not use any of his regular hideaways, or even his room, for fear of Odin’s retaliation. 

Never had Thor been so thankful for his past experiences on hostile planets. After deciding to give Hela a second chance, Thor luckily had enough time to run to the kitchens and pack away about a month’s worth of rations before returning to his room to start on this letter. 

He’d only been able to reach page 29 before his appointment with Odin had to be attended, and now here he was-

Hiding in an alcove, desperately trying to finish what he needed to say with the limited amount of paper he had liberated from the library, all the while guarding his backpack that was full of travel clothes, water canteens, and unspoiled food.

Thor wouldn’t put it past his father to order any food or drink given to him to be poisoned (or at the very least drugged). The moment he threatened the King, was the moment that all aspects of Asgard became a threat. 

Thor felt paranoid as he sporadically looked up to inspect his surroundings for any passerby that could spot him.

In the past (and _only_ because he had underestimated her) Brunhilde was able to capture him while she was shitfaced drunk and couldn’t walk straight to save her life. With the lives of everyone he loved on the line, Thor could not afford to underestimate **anyone**. And so no one, not even someone he counted as a friend, could be trusted right now.

Page 38, complete. 

Thor flipped the page onto the finished stack, though he couldn’t help but pause when he looked at the final blank sheet in front of him. This was the last page he needed. 

After this… after this, it would be time to say goodbye.

Speed walking through the palace with a huge travel pack and war axe strapped to his back should have made him a bit more conspicuous then it did. 

In normal circumstances, and on any other planet, he would have been spotted immediately and thrown in a dungeon cell. Luckily however, he'd spent hundreds of years living in this palace- and its secrets had been explored thoroughly in his youth. Using the secret passageways to pass by unnoticed was just one more thing to add to the list of reasons on why Odin should kill him. But the Allfather already knew that Thor knew too much, so what was one more ‘sin’? 

The hardest part of this plan was finding Loki before Odin’s would-be assassins found him. Or his informants, or his ravens- or in reality, anyone other than the man that he was currently trying to track down. 

Thor hesitated in the hidden shadowed corridor, his eyes on the lever that would open a wall into the hallway connecting the royal family's personal rooms. Loki had not been in the garden, the grove, the library, or any of his usual hiding spots. So either he was out of the palace, or he was in his room. 

This was such a bad idea. 

This was the WORST idea. 

But Thor took in a deep breath, and decided to do it anyway. 

Loki cast wards around his bedroom as soon as he was able- and they only grew more numerous and durable as he aged and grew more skilled. It prevented entry from anyone who was not personally approved by him, and it also detected the intentions of his guests, so that any (even on the approved list) would be denied entry if they harbored malicious intentions. 

These wards also prevented Heimdall from observing his actions, which was quite convenient for Thor at the moment. It also just so happened that at this point in time, Loki’s brother ‘Thor’ still had near unlimited access to his rooms. Loki had yet to develop the ‘do not disturb’ system, and so as long as Thor knocked without malicious intentions, after the wards scanned his soul he would be allowed entry. 

This ‘soul scanning’ was a feature that was incredibly hard to stabilize and cast as a spellcaster. To scan consistently without causing harm to others was incredibly delicate work, but Loki had been determined to master it- because this kind of ward was also the safest. People could imitate a magical signature, and appearance- and some could even change their bodies to have the same DNA, or fingerprints, or blood. 

Only the ‘soul’ remained an unchangeable aspect of a person. It could not be disguised, for it was the core of a being, made up of their personality and memories. 

This ward should have been unbreachable. It should have kept out anyone that Loki did not want, and in the past timeline, it had remained secure until the day Asgard was destroyed. 

Thor knocked on Loki’s door, and felt the wards reach out to scan him. Maybe if Loki had been older, more experienced, Thor would have been worried about the outcome of this examination. Or maybe Thor was honestly past the point of caring what happened to himself. 

The sound of the door unlocking made Thor close his eyes in resignation. 

He felt sick when he realized that he had been _hoping_ that the ward would reject him- that it would prove that he _wasn’t_ Thor but someone else entirely. 

Maybe then he could prove his memories false, could move on and pretend that those memories _did not_ _exist_ -

But as Thor reached out and turned the doorknob without any consequence, he forcefully crushed that selfish desire inside his heart. He felt ashamed that it had even come into existence, no matter how brief a moment it had been. 

Thor tried not to give into despair at the reminder of how truly _weak_ he was- and was pleasantly distracted by the scent of Loki ~~-home-~~ that the room was _saturated_ in. He could smell the ancient tomes that were sitting on his brother's bookshelves, and the scent of drying ink from the papers on his desk. He could smell that puzzling scent that always lingered around his brother, like frost and starlight, and some kind of mouthwatering berry that Thor had never been able to put a name to. 

It was all mixed in with the scent of nature that was inching in through the open window where Loki was sitting.

“I’m _really_ not in the mood for a chat, Thor.” Loki’s voice was a whispered hiss, and Thor watched his brother’s back tense even as he felt his own hands clench into shaking fists, and his eyes clog with water at the sound of his name- his _true_ name, finally falling from his family’s lips. 

His throat felt tight, and he found that any words he uttered in that moment would probably come out far deeper than anything the present Thor could utter. And maybe… for one selfish minute, Thor wanted to revel in being Loki’s brother. One last time. 

The door shut softly behind his back as Thor set down his pack and Stormbreaker, his shuffling quiet but still loud enough to ensure that Loki was well aware that his guest was still here. 

Loki was sitting on the window sill, his legs swinging in the air as he looked out at all of Asgard and watched the sun dip on the horizon. In an hour, it would begin to fall behind the distant mountains, and soon after, disappear completely. 

“Did you not _hear_ me you big oaf-” Loki reached up a hand to wipe at his face -his eyes- and then turned around with frustration on his face, “I know you mean well, but-” 

And then Loki was choking on his words with wide eyes as he registered that the person in his room was _not_ his brother- was not the only person who should have had the ability to enter his chambers without direct permission.

“What-”

Stormbreaker’s eyes were soft ~~[they were always soft when looking at him]~~ , and they made Loki want to run. It should’ve been easy. He could teleport, or even simply jump out of the window he was sitting on-

“How are you in here?!” 

But then that _liar s_ ** _miled_** , and began to walk toward him without any sign of hesitation or sheepishness. Every step sounded impossibly loud in Loki’s ears as his heartbeat sped up to match those footfalls.

This was _impossible_ , could he have been hallucinating-?

What the fuck was going on?!

His panic must have been obvious, because those mismatched ~~beautiful~~ eyes somehow softened even further, and Stormbreaker lifted his hands in a placating gesture, trying to seem harmless even if his stance only served to make him look _bigger_. 

Loki’s eyes darted behind the man, and he noticed that the axe that Stormbreaker was so proud of was resting against his worn traveling pack- and Loki felt bile rise in the back of his throat, and silently berated himself for the hollow feeling that appeared in the bottom of his stomach.

_He’s leaving ~~me~~. _

“Hello Loki.” 

The words were so awkward that the Asgardian prince bit back a hysterical laugh even as he shivered at the deep baritone that curled into his ears and made goosebumps scatter across his skin. 

Stormbreaker approached him like he would approach a frightened animal, and some part of Loki knew that he should take offense to that- but he found that he couldn’t muster up any indignation when faced with such bizarre circumstances. He even appreciated the gesture in a way, because the lack of sudden movements was giving him time to sort out and examine this situation.

Of course, this ~~Liar Liar don’t ever forget that he is a **LIAR**~~ smug intruder took advantage of his distraction, by crowding close enough for Loki to unconsciously fidget. He was uncomfortably aware of the new scents that were tickling his nose, and the heat that was coming from the hands hovering close to his arms.

Loki tried to ignore the heat. He tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating as the skin on his neck _burned_ along with the skin on his cheeks.

His whole face felt like a gentle fire was blooming under his skin, and Loki wanted to _rage-_ wanted to smack that innocent _~~deceitful~~_ smile off of Stormbreaker’s face and demand that the man stop **_lying_** to him.

He was a god that specialized in trickery, in fact, some had even started calling him the god of deceit- and Loki knew that Stormbreaker was playing a game with him. His words and actions gave opposing signals that were meant to confuse and entice him. They were meant to capture his attention, to keep him _engaged._ It had taken the prince an embarrassing amount of time to figure out this _trick,_ but Loki had figured it out nonetheless- the fact that this entire ‘relationship’ he had constructed in his mind, had only been a sick **game**.

Stormbreaker must have felt so _proud_ , so **_amused_** _,_ to have a **prince** following him around like a lovesick puppy. He must have laughed with those drinking buddies of his as he regaled them with amusing tidings of Loki trying to gain his favor.

And the fact that his heart skipped a beat even now, when Loki _knew_ he was being played, at Stormbreaker's smile… made the prince feel sick to his stomach.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone…”

Stormbreaker paused his advance when he heard his brother’s weak whisper, and felt his insides twist like he was being gutted when he saw the sheen of tears that Loki was trying to blink away, and the quiver of his lip that his biting teeth were punishing hard enough to draw blood.

“Loki…”

Thor reached forward with gentle fingers to sooth Loki’s abused bottom lip while prying it from the grip of his brother’s teeth. 

They were soft… 

… and wet from the blood his canine had drawn. Thor couldn’t help but swallow thickly when he noticed how strange the situation he found himself in was- because he had unconsciously leaned forward to examine the wound. No matter how small the ailment, seeing his brother in pain brought out a beast inside Thor's heart. It made him want to be gentle, to sooth, to hold and protect Loki from whatever had _dared_ to cause him pain.

It made him want to **destroy** what had upset his beloved brother so.

But this situation… it wasn’t an innocent examination a brother would give another brother when the other was injured. It wasn’t familial, or even familiar to Stormbreaker-

Because here, now, Loki’s breathing was hitched. His eyes were dilated, and his cheeks were flushing an alluring pink that made Thor’s mouth feel dry. 

Thor swallowed back a nervous laugh, and tried to focus on the nick on his brother’s lip- tried to rein in whatever was causing his own heart to pound in a rhythm that was disturbingly similar to Loki’s own.

_This is blasphemy._

Whatever _this_ was, it was unthinkable. Thor knew that his brother held… _affection_ for him that was not at all familial or friendly. It was misguided, a simple infatuation that he had unknowingly kindled instead of the brotherly bond he had sought to re-ignite. 

Thor felt uneasy at this ridiculous situation, because he shouldn't have been so affected by these new differences. If anything, he should've only felt regret at unknowingly leading his brother on when that had never been his intention.

He should've felt guilty at the desire he saw in Loki’s eyes, he should’ve felt remorse when he saw the longing on his brother's face as his lips parted under his fingers...

_What I am doing is not honorable._

Thor wished that he could ignore the signs that proved he had become a coward. Because even now he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward- from moving as if he was about to pull the dumbfounded but expectant prince into a kiss. 

Because he knew that he would never cross those last few inches that separated them.

He wanted to. May the Creator forgive him, because in that private moment- Thor realized that he wanted to kiss Loki in a way that was certainly _not_ brotherly, and that terrified him. The desire stirring in Thor’s heart- he knew that it was unnatural, that what he wanted ~~to lean forward, and give Loki a kiss on the lips that was lighter than the softest caress~~ was **wrong.**

_But I might never see him again._

There was a demon inside Thor's mind that kept tempting him to indulge this sin, kept reminding him of the darkest moments of his past that proved just how sudden his happiness could be snatched away from him.

He could leave here today, and never see Loki again. He could never hold him in his arms or see him smile again.

What if this form of love was the only form he could ever have from this Loki? If this was the only bond they could form, why not indulge in it? Why not flame it, why not **bask** in the feeling of mutual respect and adoration he had longed for for years?

 _But Loki deserves_ **_more_ ** _than that._

There was a war being waged inside Stormbreaker’s heart, and as he battled his eyes slowly fell closed to cut out the sight of the one his heart fought for. Without his consent, Thor felt his body begin to lean forward. 

His lips pressed against Loki’s forehead in a gentle kiss, and Thor tried to ignore the way his heart pounded at the sound of Loki’s breaths speeding up.

“You deserve so much more than me.” Thor whispered against his skin, unable to stop himself from tilting his head and kissing his brother’s temple, and then trailing his lips down to kiss his cheek. 

Loki swallowed loudly, his pale pale skin darkening to a becoming red that made Thor want to envelope his brother in his arms, and then lean down to press their cheeks together until their hearts beat as one, and their breathing matched in a peaceful lullaby. 

“You should know that I hate people assuming that they know what’s best for me.” 

Thor’s smile grew bigger at the barbed words that fell from Loki’s lips, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning back to meet his brother’s unnerved gaze with his own full of a tenderness that took the prince’s breath away. Loki was trying very hard to hide how unsure he felt behind an arrogant façade that he had yet to fully grow into, “No one decides what I want or do, except for me.” 

“Aye, no one but you should ever have that right.” Loki swallowed, his eyes wide and full of wary curiosity and _longing_ as he stared at the smile on Thor’s lips, “And I dare say, I trust your judgment even more than my own these days.” 

Thor took comfort in the feeling of Loki’s heartbeat under his fingertips. His thumb absently caressed his brother’s Adam’s apple, and he couldn’t help but marvel at how soft his skin felt under his calloused hands. He reluctantly removed one of his hands, and reached for the letter he had stored in his back pocket. 

Loki watched his actions with curiosity easily readable on his face, and steadily growing confusion when the hand at his throat traveled down his shoulder and slid down his bicep with a touch so faint that caused shivers to curl up his spine. 

That hand traveled all the way down until it cupped his own pale and clammy hand, and guided it upwards in-between their chests as Stormbreaker took a step away from him. Loki couldn’t help but feel bitterly disappointed when Stormbreaker placed what appeared to be a letter in the hand he held. 

The prince’s hand that had been flittering by his side, as if unsure where his touch would be welcomed, clenched into a shaking fist.

What little vulnerability Stormbreaker had been able to pry open inside Loki’s heart, withered at the obvious distance that the other man was putting between them. Thor’s mismatched eyes watched with acceptance as Loki’s eyes once again shuttered, and denied him access to the other’s emotions. The resolve inside his heart strengthened at the sight.

This might be the last time Thor would ever see his brother- these could be the very last words that he will ever speak to him.

In this timeline that was full of opportunities and possibilities that he had never dared to hope for- Thor was determined to never again be forced to regret what he could have done or said.

He refused to disappoint his brother **ever again**. 

His brother deserved the world- Loki was worthy of the happiness of a thousand lifetimes, and a brother who supported him unconditionally. He should have songs of praise sung on every street corner, and envious glances from fellow warriors as he accomplished the impossible. 

“I trust you Loki- more than I trust myself, more than I trust the Allfather, and more than I will ever trust anyone I meet in any lifetime.” 

Loki’s eyes widened when Thor slowly knelt down on one knee, and bowed his head forward until his forehead touched the back of his hands that were engulfing the prince’s own. 

Thor swallowed thickly, and closed his eyes against the wetness that clung to the corners of his eyes. His hands tightened their grip as much as they dared.

“You are a man worthy of the utmost honor, respect, and love Loki.” _Imprint these words upon your heart brother, for they are the truest words I have ever spoken._

“ **Loki, _I love you_**.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been awhile 😅 
> 
> A lots been happening these past few months, my new job/career notwithstanding, but now 2020 is officially OVER! 
> 
> It’s weird. I seriously feel as if a curse has been lifted and I am able and motivated to once again be productive in my personal projects. Maybe I’m just in a more stable place, but all I can say is that I want to make 2021 my year. I want to be productive, I want to finish not only this story, but my original novel that I’ve been working on for so long. 
> 
> This story in particular I’ve been writing on for awhile- but I kinda got stuck (I hope you guys like my first in-depth Loki and Stormbreaker interaction, I tried my best 🥺), I’m still not sure how their conversation will come across to everyone... is it too much too soon? Ahhhh, I can only hope for the best. I can’t wait to hear all of your thoughts on it! :D
> 
> I’m so excited for the next few chapters, because I have a whole epic quest in store for Stormbreaker!
> 
> How will Thor find Hela? Will Loki accept his love? Will there be an epic war scene involving Thanos at the climax?! 
> 
> I can’t wait to share the rest of this story with you all! I’m going to try and update by next month, but I have a few other stories to update as well. We’ll see what happens- I just hope everyone enjoys this story I’m writing :)
> 
> See you next chapter! 😄 I hope that everyone is having a good new year, and safe 😊


End file.
